


Cloudy with a Chance of change

by bi_and_about_to_cry



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_about_to_cry/pseuds/bi_and_about_to_cry
Summary: One-shot about Perry living his life after the summer ended.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Cloudy with a Chance of change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaturnSloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/gifts).

They're never home since summer ended. All he does after he defeats Doof if hang out at his place. They always have homework. They are always busy. Perry the platypus. Just Perry. Just that thing at the corner of your room. Yet he can see they try their best. Tight schedule and all, they always manage. Always. He loves them, but even Doof could sense something was off. It could be the few hairs of Ferb's chin or the constant, constant odor. Maybe it was Phineas staring at Isabella. Maybe it was the sudden gruffness of their voices. Whatever it was, it started when summer was over. Now he'll continue trying to make them happy. He'll do, he always does. And it does matter. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced I swear.


End file.
